Unclean
by Adina Mizu
Summary: Beaten, bruised and broken the two warriors share the most traumatic events of both their lives, by the most depraved soul.


Unclean

Rated R

Sephiroth X Leon X Cloud

Finally, He had finally found him again. This time he was going to defeat his darkness for sure. And yet…how did it turn out like this? He lay broken on the ground, his sword a few feet away. His opponent landed gently a few feet away from him, with that damn smile on his face. He tried to move, to get up and wipe that smirk from his lips, but he couldn't. Sephiroth moved closer, taking his time in getting this victory. But something seemed to catch his eye and he looked to the small canyon opening, his smile replaced with a look of annoyance. The blond tried to turn his head to see what it was but was unable to do so. It was the voice that informed him of the 'intruder' and it made his blood run cold.

"I'll be your opponent." Leon offered dryly, concealing his emotions of the scene before him.

He only followed the blonde out here as a precaution, what he had hoped would be only to aid his bruised but victorious return. He certainly never meant to step into the fight, yet the way things were going he didn't have a choice. If he ever wanted to see Cloud again after this he had to divert the battle away from him _now_. He had been watching the fight and as good as his skills were Leon didn't really hold any notions of winning the match. Cloud was far more prepared to fight this man, Sephiroth, than he was and he was already down in a pool of his own blood.

The silver haired devil seemed to accept the challenge and raised his blade. A panicked slur gargled from the downed warrior. Sephiroth smirked for a moment at this then darted forward beginning the fight. He was faster then Leon had anticipated, he barely had time to dodge the first strike. Which didn't matter much as the second strike landed. It was a shallow slash over his left shoulder. Blocking and dodging did little good as the second and third strikes always found their mark without fail. It was clear that the man was toying with him. In an attempt to land some kind of damage on the next barrage of attacks Leon neglected to block at all and swung his gun-blade, pulling the trigger as it made contact with the others sword.

Had it been anyone else it would have been the perfect counter-attack. Yet against this one he might as well have just thrown the bullets at him for all the good it did. He had dodged the attack completely and landed just off to the left. Leon, however, had taken the hit from the attack he had tried to counter. Falling to one knee he breathed heavily as blood seeped from his right side. The man smiled at this with twisted satisfaction. His expression changed suddenly as a hand gripped his left ankle.

He knew there was little he could do, but he couldn't just lie there while the Gun-blades-man was sliced up on his account. It was his own fault if he couldn't defeat Sephiroth, no one else should be made to suffer for it, especially not Leon. Sephiroth looked down at him with pleasure at his panicked state. He kicked the hand away with ease and returned his gaze to his current opponent.

"It seems you are held dear to Cloud. I wonder, how I shall take you away from him?" Sephiroth spoke with cold amusement.

It was then a look of malicious purpose settled on his face. Cloud tried once more to grab his leg, but his actions were too slow, not that it would have done much good anyway.

Leon struggled to his feet as a twisted look appeared on Sephiroth's face. Cloud was trying furiously to move which made Leon fear what the devil swordsman was capable of. What did he mean by 'take him away' from Cloud? If he had wanted to kill him he had the upper hand and plenty of opportunities. Yet he had the feeling that this Sephiroth had something else in mind, a lasting pain for Cloud and anyone near him.

It happened fast, the blow was more than Leon's already damaged body could handle. The hilt of Sephiroth's blade drove bluntly into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs. It was with such force that he was flung against the canyon wall cracking his head on the stone. His vision was spotty and lopsided; he couldn't get his eyes to focus in the least. What made him panic further was when he felt a cool hand grip his shirt collar and pull him forward. He was being dragged near to where Cloud lay. He struggled to regain control over his body, but it was damaged far too much to respond in the desired fashion. The most he could do was weakly sway his hands and rasp gibberish.

Cloud heard the crack of Leon's body slamming full force against the rock wall. He heard the dragging of the limp body far before it came into view. Sephiroth was pulling the bloodied warrior into his line of sight. Fear ran up and down Clouds body as he tried to figure out what torment the bastard was planning for the elder swordsman. He dropped the gun-blades-man where he would be in Clouds full view. Turning the man over onto his back he slowly and with precise actions knelt at his waist.

He felt icy fingers moving over his belts and panic clogged his throat. This couldn't be happening right now. Frantically his arms weakly tried to protest the actions taking place at his hips.

"St-Stop" The strained guttural protest came not from his own mouth but from the blonde who was being made to watch.

Sephiroth just laughed and in a moment the two belts fell from their places. Fear overtook his senses as he felt the man's icy fingers move to his pants zipper. The actions were precise and calculated never slowing nor speeding up. This monster was enjoying every moment of their joined terror. In another moment the frigid fingers were working their way around his waist pulling his pants away leaving his lower half exposed. His arms moved pathetically trying to replace his missing article of clothing. His vision swayed and faded in and out of focus, yet the outline of silver hair was readily in his view. He coughed and gurgled his protests as much as he could, but to no avail. Cloud was likewise clawing and pleading with the demonic creature to stop, showing just how desperately this act was hurting him.

Ignoring both of them Sephiroth placed himself between the brunets legs and undid his own fly. Leon was straining every inch of his being to move, but the most he could move aside from his hands was his neck. Even then, all he could manage was to barely tilt it from side to side. The cold hands were back and moving his hips into position. He could feel the tip of Sephiroth's length against his flesh which made his skin crawl with disgust. Without warning or preparation the offensive tool was driven into him.

Cloud squeezed his eyes closed as Leon let out a piteous cry of pain as Sephiroth tore through him. He placed his face to the ground as grunts of pain emanated continuously from his friend. Judging from the noise the thrusts were increasing in ferocity yet they remained at a constant rhythm and speed. The sounds were unbearable to listen to and stretched on in an unending chorus of torture.

"Cloud, continue to avert your gaze and I'll make him swallow it." Sephiroth coldly stated.

Not wanting to subject any further pain upon his ally Cloud forced himself to raise his head. Leon's face was twisted in pain and shame as a trickle of saliva fell from his gasping mouth. Sephiroth had him bent in such a way to allow himself better access to the brunet's entrance. The image seared itself into Clouds mind as he felt his stomach heave with revulsion and guilt. Now that Cloud was watching Sephiroth thrust harder into the man eliciting cries of pain just for Cloud's ears.

The pain was unimaginable as it was plunged in deeper and harder then before. He had tried not to make noises before which only served to make the silver haired beast thrust farther into him. The more he tried to remove his mind from the events taking place the more he seemed to feel the sliding motions of the organ as it re-entered him over and over again. He no longer had control over the sounds coming from his throat. He could hear the grunts and gasps and he hated himself for every single one. The twisted warrior was bent over him and he could feel his breath only now beginning to show strain from the continuous thrusting. His arms pointlessly tried to push the man off him. His insides churned as he felt the other mans length grow bigger within him. Yet despite these changes the pace remained rhythmic and paced. Just when he thought this would continue on forever it stopped. The now thickened member was pulled from its lodging. Once more, however, the beastly warrior used his collar to lift him up to his knees. He opened his eyes for the first time since this assault began fearing what was to come next.

"Open your mouth." He ordered, that grotesque smirk playing on his lips.

"S-Sephiroth!" Cloud croaked.

"I told you not to look away, Cloud." Sephiroth stated plainly.

Shock and fear welled up in his throat, as his intents were made plain. Sephiroth's cold hand took hold of his lower jaw and forced it open. Leon fought off the attempts to grant access to his mouth, but in the end the twisted warrior pried his jaws apart. The throbbing piece was slid into his mouth and down his throat. Leon's eyes were once more pinched shut as the acrid taste of the organ attacked his tongue.

Cloud watched in horror as Sephiroth force his length down the broken warriors esophagus. Holding onto the warrior's head by his hair Sephiroth proceeded to move his member up and down his neck. Every time Leon gagged it seemed to bring the psychotic man pleasure. Leon's face was twisted in shame and nausea, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Cloud's guilt piled higher within him for causing such harm to come to his friend. If he hadn't looked away for that instant…

Sephiroth's expression became one of concentration as he focused more on his ripening member. The strain of holding it in his throat was written across the brunet swordsman's face.

The tension in his throat was horrible. His air supply was going and he was getting light headed as the beastly organ throbbed against his tongue and down the length of his esophagus. With one final motion warm sticky slime was released down his throat with barely a grunt from the bastard. He would have vomited it all back up then and there had Sephiroth removed himself from him.

"Swallow it." He ordered calmly.

Gagging and unable force the vile substance out of his throat around the remaining organ Leon was forced to ingest the discharge fully. Once satisfied that it would stay down Sephiroth slowly removed his member from the shamed warrior's mouth.

Cloud watched the indignity Leon was forced to go through in swallowing the secretion of that man. As it was pulled from his mouth small traces of it trickled from his lips. He was dropped back to the ground as dead weight.

"Your turn, Cloud." Sephiroth's chilled voice informed.

Cloud glared at him, this man he had once looked up to as a hero. This man who had become his darkness. This man who had taken everything away from him in the most depraved way. There was no form of hatred that could carry the full extent of his rage at this point. He had more functionality of his arms then Leon had had, but it was not enough to keep the sexual beast at bay. Sephiroth held down both of Clouds hands with only one of his while his other one deftly undid the blonde ex-SOLDER's zipper pulling down his pants just enough. Turning him so he was flat on his back Sephiroth swiftly moved between the young mans legs and just as before drove himself in without any forewarning.

Leon lay limply on the ground beside the blonde as the tall swordsman was now ravaging him. There was nothing he could do for Cloud except listen to his cries of pain as he had done only moments before. Mustering his remaining willpower he turned his head to glimpse at the torture that had pasted to the young blonde. It was a similar set up as he was in, only now Sephiroth went out of his way to make sure Clouds face was towards him. Cloud struggled against him pushing with more force than Leon had, but still nowhere near enough to help him. Leon hated the fact that he hadn't fought just as hard as Cloud was doing now and turned his head away as best he could. His eyes once more pinched closed as pained grunts and gasps filled the air, only now emanating from the younger warrior

Cloud kept his eyes closed as Sephiroth moved his head once more to be directly facing him. The thrusts were as painful to experience as they were to hear. However, this physical pain wasn't what Sephiroth was looking for in hurting Cloud. It was merely an intermission. After a few more painful thrusts he withdrew. Pulling Cloud by the arm he dragged him over to the other warrior. With his free arm he flipped the brunet over onto his stomach at an odd angle so that his lower end was upward. Cloud's own stomach churned as he began seeing the intent of this new setup. He began to struggle again, forcing himself away from the already stained body of his friend. Sephiroth was having none of that though. Pulling harder than Cloud could, he positioned him behind Leon, who at this point had nothing left to fight with and merely kept his eyes firmly closed. As Sephiroth thrust himself into Cloud, Cloud was thrust into Leon. His face was toward the ground, but Cloud could still hear the pained grunt as he entered.

Having already lost this fight, all Cloud could do at this point was use what little arm strength he had left to take as much pressure off Leon as he could. Sephiroth was doing his best to make that as difficult as possible though, thrusting and hammering away behind the two. As much as he hated the feeling of Sephiroth's length within him, he hated even more the feeling of his own within the older warrior. The worst part was that he could feel himself growing within him.

He tried to keep it down, but despite his best efforts the tight cavity in which it was wedged worked against him. Biting his tongue he felt fresh blood seep down his throat as his teeth went through. The pain did nothing to subside his growing organ. Sephiroth thrust harder growing hard himself once more.

Leon grunted pitifully in the dirt as he felt Cloud swelling up inside him, the rhythmic thrusts of Sephiroth supporting its enlargement. He felt Clouds hands moving furiously trying to make up for the lack of purchase with each plunge. He was already resigned to the fact that it was going to happen by the will of the twisted swordsman. He willed it at this point to happen sooner rather than later, he wasn't sure how much more his body could take before crumbling completely.

It reached the point where Cloud could no longer hold it back and he felt himself release inside Leon with a shameful groan. He felt his own hot liquids flood forward into the body of his broken and violated ally. Sephiroth, who had by now worked up his second wind kept the rhythm going until he reached his second climax, the slimy seed ejecting far into Cloud. Standing up Sephiroth let Cloud fall away to the ground beside the brunet. Putting himself back in order Sephiroth tossed two Hi-potions toward the two.

"I look forward to fighting you again Cloud. Maybe next time you could bring the key blade master with you." Sephiroth cruelly joked as he turned and flew off.

Cloud's rage rose in his throat but got no further than that. The two Hi-potions were within arms reach, yet given whom they were from he was hesitant to use them. It wasn't till he took a look at Leon's rapidly deteriorating state that he reached for one. Tossing it over him the gashes across his skin faded, but there were plenty of wounds no amount of Hi-potions could fix.

Without a word Leon's first act was to replace his pants and belts. His back remained to Cloud as he went about this as fast as his wearied body would allow. He didn't have any words for what had taken place. Sephiroth had wounded Cloud in just the same way, if not more given the final act of the torment. Being the receiver was unpleasant, but Cloud had been force to actually give it while taking it from the bastard at the same time.

With a partial glance he saw the second Hi-potion still unused on the ground. Cloud was outright refusing to use it despite his own failing condition. Weaving to the side he grabbed the bottle and tossed it at the blonde who stared guiltily back at him.

"I'm not carrying you all the way back." He said doing his best to stand straight.

After both he and Cloud had retrieved their weapons they began their slow accent up towards the town. Neither one spoke, but on occasion when either one staggered they leaned on the other for support.

Leon wasn't going to let that monster Sephiroth have the final victory. He wasn't going to abandon the young blonde over this, he was by no means 'taken away from' Cloud.


End file.
